Under Wishful Eyes
by im-slim-shady-hp
Summary: The year Sirius Black fell in love, Lily fell for James, Remus was happy and Peter started betrayal. The Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1

Under Wishful Eyes 

No truer words were spoken.

But as soon as he uttered them I desperately needed to prove him wrong.

"I can get any girl I want, mate" Sirius Black sniggered to his new Gryffindor best friend, James Potter.

He was telling the truth, of course. He already had a date for every weekend up until Valentine's Day, and he was a First-Year! On the first day of school!

But one thing was certain, I was not getting my heartbroken ever, not as a First-Year or Seventh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Going to stay dedicated to this story! Just to give you some idea, it's a Sirius and OC story but I might add a little background info, it is set in Marauder Era obviously, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for this second kinda prologue, chapters will get longer guys! **

_Chapter 1_

_Or_

_How times have changed._

I carefully picked up the worn photograph, examining it. My fingers skimmed over Lily's vibrant red locks, which she flipped out of her eyes while still having her one arm slung around Anna – Lily, Anna, Em and Hol – best friends since the first day of Hogwarts – so much had changed now. Emily Waters (even though she would kill you if you called her anything but Em) was still dark-skinned, however she had grown heaps but still maintained her slim, petite Quidditch Player body. Her hair had grown out and her features still complimented her perfectly, she was beautiful.

Next to her, was my first ever friend inside Hogwarts, Lily Evans. Lily was the smallest in the photograph, however she was much taller than me now, her hair was slung over her shoulder and her lime green eyes sparkled mischievously as she smiled and laughed with Anna. She looked so happy and gorgeous even as a First-Year.

Trust Anna Brown too look out of place, while all of the young girls giggled, Anna was the reason. She was pulling the craziest face ever, while her honey-coloured hair stuck out on all ends and her clear sky-blue eyes were crossed, her tongue was out and she resembled a monkey. Anna Brown, the prankster.

Then there was me, on the end. Arm slung around Anna, grinning like I had won a billion galleons, my 'not blonde but not brown, somewhere in between' hair was falling out of its bun and my eyes looked far too yellow.

The day I met Sirius Black.

The day I found my best friends.

The day I met the Marauders.

Life would never be the same.

I carefully placed the photograph in my trunk before finding many others - Em in nothing but a_ towel, _a picture of Lily and James in a heated argument, Alice Prewitt (a girl that later on we all considered a best friend) hugging Frank Longbottom, all the Gryffindor parties, Sirius dressed up as a Hippogriff, Peter looking queasy when he ate too much cheese, Remus and Anna and many more memories had been made in Hogwarts, and this year was going to be the best yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2 _

_Or _

_Back at Last. _

I hate sentimental thoughts. Well, only when I'm rushing, but as I walked into Kings Cross and more importantly Kings Cross 9 ¾, I couldn't help but feel sentimental. As soon as I ran through the barrier, I was over-thinking. "There's the train!" I thought and sure enough, a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform full of people. "This will be the last time I board it in September!" "What if I can't find the girls?" and a few other thoughts swirled inside my mind. Suddenly, smoke drifted from the engine and I was back into reality, remembering who I had to look for. Yet the thoughts still wouldn't go away! I stopped paying attention to my surroundings, until I crashed into someone. Ouch.

This time, my thoughts completely disappeared as I saw who I bumped into, _Sirius Orion Black_. His long dark hair was framing his face perfectly, while his charcoal eyes were placed on me, a smirk on his lips. Even after _"hanging around"_ with Sirius and the Marauders for six years (it all started one hot day behind Greenhouse 3) he still had this effect on people, as he offered me his hand, I forgot about all my worried thoughts. Snapping out of this "trance" as soon as I was in it, I smiled at Sirius.

"Oh sorry Hols! I didn't mean to run into you! How was your summer?" he asked, flashing me a mischievous smile.

I laughed, Sirius knew how my summer was, he sent me a number of letters! Anyway, I needed someone to board the train with and Sirius was there.

"Great! I can't wait to get back though!" I grinned stupidly before asking "Hey, where's J?"

Sirius chuckled "Prongs is at the Heads Compartment"

My jaw dropped. Lily was going to kill him. Merlin.

"Oh Merlin! Lily will scream!"

Sirius laughed and we began to discuss James and Lily as we boarded the train.

James Potter isn't just a bloke, first he's a Marauder, The Marauders are made up of four best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they are worshipped around Hogwarts for their pranks and reputations. Secondly, he's Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor and _now _Head Boy. He has girls swooning for him yet he only wants one, poor Lily.

You see, when Lily was a naive First-Year she liked James Potter, but she didn't tell anyone except me, she thought he was cute and studious until he was cocky towards her, then her feelings changed and she didn't have the time of day for him, and for some reason James felt like this was the right time to proclaim his love for Lily and had been chasing her ever since. He's much deeper than the ol' "Evans, go out with me" and Lily knows it, infact Sirius was telling me that James had been thinking about Lily and this was his last year to give it a shot, this was before I completely tuned out.

"He really does love her, Merlin! I sound like a puff!" Sirius sighed

"That you are, Padfoot" I said before winking and smirking

"Oi Incledion! Shut up!" he challenged me and he mentioned my last name, this meant _war._

I raised one eyebrow at him and questioned "Incledion? Really? Sirius _Orion_ Black?"

Sirius' jaw hung open for a split second, before he reached out and grabbed my wait, slinging me on his back as he walked towards the carriage door. I was so annoyed, no I was furious! How dare he! I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but not being able to do so I shrieked

"MY TRUNK! Sirius, let me down THIS INSTANCE!"

He lazily flicked his wand, and our trunks floated behind him... "MY WAND! Oh, it's in my trunk!"

"MOONY, get a picture, eh?" Sirius smirked

SNAP!

Damn you Remus Lupin.

My first Seventh Year picture, Oh Merlin.

Sirius carried me all the way to the compartment containing a slightly annoyed Lily and a – er, normal J

"Lily!" I shrieked, still being held over Sirius' shoulder

"Hols! Have you seen Anna or Em? I couldn't find them anywhere! Then I had to rush off..." Lily's babbling stopped as she raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow

"What on earth are you doing on the back of Sirius?"

"Long story" I muttered "Can you let me down now?"

"Anything for you, my Queen" Sirius plonked me down on a seat in the compartment, as I scoffed

"Sod off Black" then I paused "No Lils, I haven't seen the girls, shall we go look before we leave?"

"Let's go, I got an awful lot too tell you"

And with that, Lily and I stomped off (both a bit annoyed) down the hall of the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"You smoke far too much"

"So?"

"How did you start?"

"Why do you want too know?"

I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I was _still _searching for Hols in Hogsmeade, and I just sort of, happened to stumble upon...

Who am I kidding, I saw Lily and James talking _civilly _while looking for Hols and just had too see what was going on -

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind me

Shit.

Act natural.

I spun around to see Peter Pettigrew facing me

"Oh hi Pete, I was just looking for Hols, you seen her?"

"Nah, you seen Prongs?"

I looked cautiously behind me "nope, how about we get up to the castle?"

"Um, okay let's go"

We walked in silence for a while until a question struck me

"Why do you need to find J?"

"Oh - um, well we need him at the Welcoming Feast, s'all"

"Aw that's where she'll be!" I could of smacked myself for my stupidity "The feast, c'mon"


End file.
